062514-Ryspor-Scarlet
05:39 -- ravishingCalypso RC began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 17:39 -- 05:39 RC: You hear a knock on your door. 05:39 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ it.~ 05:40 RC: You find Scarlet standing on the other side. For once she's dressed rather conservatively, not like a floozy. 05:40 RC: She pushes past you into the room. "Hello, Ryspor. We're going to have a talk." 05:41 GT: ~He followʃ ʃomewhat confvʃedly. "I - all right? Who are yov?"~ 05:41 RC: "I'm Scarlet. I believe my reputation procedes me. Shut the door." 05:42 GT: ~Hiʃ face hardenʃ ʃlightly, bvt he ʃhvtʃ the door nonetheleʃʃ.~ 05:43 RC: She takes a seat at your desk, crossing her legs gracefully and setting her hands on her knees. "It has come to my attention, that Libby has turned her affections on you." 05:44 GT: ~"Yov wovld be correct."~ 05:45 RC: "Well, then, let's have our little chat. Take a seat." She gestures to the floor. 05:46 GT: ~He ʃitʃ obligingly, maintaining eye contact with her throvghovt.~ 05:46 RC: "As I am sure you're aware of my reputation, then you know what I can do. How easy, or hard, I can make your relationships." 05:47 GT: ~"Are yov ʃvggeʃting yov intend to ʃhip me with Libby?"~ 05:48 RC: "Not yet." 05:48 RC: "But I want you to be completely aware of the situation you're in." 05:49 RC: Scarlet clicks her tongue and adjusts the lace edge of her sleeve. "Libby has something I want. Desperately. And you've seen what happens to a twink when they're seperated from their partner." 05:50 GT: ~He nodʃ, ʃlightly vncomfortable. "I have."~ 05:51 RC: "Well, now. Here's the issue. Right now, Libby's got something I want. You have something she wants. I can make you give her what she wants, and, in the process, get what I want. If she gets desperate enough." 05:51 GT: ~"And what exactly iʃ it yov want from Libby?"~ 05:52 RC: "So my warning to you is, do not let her get desperate enough, if you want to enter into this of your own free will." She smirks. "I want to be able to have contact with my child." 05:55 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "Yovr reqveʃt ʃeemʃ...harmleʃʃ enovgh, I ʃvppoʃe. And qvite honeʃtly...yov wovld be doing me a great ʃervice by ʃhipping me with Libby."~ 05:56 RC: "Is that really what you want?" Scarlet seems taken aback. 06:02 GT: ~"It ʃeemʃ the only option at thiʃ point." He beginʃ playing with the edge of hiʃ ʃhirt. "All I have ever wanted iʃ for Libby to be content. If thiʃ iʃ what it takeʃ for me to make that happen, then..." He lookʃ pained for a moment, then determined. "Then ʃo be it."~ 06:03 RC: "That's a lie. What about what you want for you?" 06:07 GT: ~"I...I don't know." He ʃighʃ again. "I am frozen at a croʃʃroadʃ. Down one path lieʃ a fvtvre with Doir, and it iʃ a path I wovld go down in a heartbeat if it were not for the ʃecond path, that of Libby'ʃ affectionʃ. No matter which path I chooʃe, I will hvrt one that I care deeply for. Bvt Doir'ʃ heart will mend." He chvckleʃ wryly. "I ʃhovld know."~ 06:08 RC: "Do you really see what those paths entail, though? Life with a twink isn't easy. Rilset only manages it due to his obsessive personality quirks." 06:09 GT: ~"I won't know vntil I try, will I not?"~ 06:12 RC: "But if I do this, you close the door on the path with Doir forever." 06:16 GT: ~He lookʃ pained once more. "I know. We covld have a life together, him and I. I trvly believe I wovld be happy with him." He ʃniffleʃ a bit. "Bvt Libby comeʃ firʃt. ʃhe alwayʃ haʃ. It'ʃ my greateʃt weakneʃʃ."~ 06:17 RC: "I don't think Libby would want you to choose her like this." 06:20 GT: ~"Then what am I ʃvppoʃed to do? Pleaʃe, enlighten me. I cannot reciprocate, and that will tear her to ʃhredʃ, and I aʃ well. I do not know what elʃe to do."~ 06:20 RC: "You cannot? And here I thought you were going to 'consider' it." Scarlet smirks. 06:21 GT: ~He freezeʃ. "That waʃ a private converʃation. Yov had no right to intrvde on it."~ 06:22 RC: "Maybe, but it behooves me to know her motives, so I can get what I want." 06:25 GT: ~"I'd nearly forgotten that nothing iʃ ʃacred to yov," he ʃayʃ bitterly. "ʃilly me."~ 06:26 RC: She coughs. "I'll let that slide. Now, why don't you ACTUALLY talk to me, hmm? What do you want. If making Libby happy is your ONLY goal, why haven't you just started faking it?" 06:27 GT: ~"Becavʃe I've done that before, remember? Yov ʃaw EXACTLY how well that little rvʃe ended."~ 06:29 RC: "Who was it you faked with? Sorry, you've had so many partners it's all a blur." 06:30 GT: ~He growlʃ. "Don't pretend yov don't remember. I ʃeem to recall yov were QVITE gratefvl for my confiding in yov."~ 06:32 RC: "Right, right... my erstwhile toy. How did he die? Well, I hope." 06:33 GT: ~"He waʃ eaten alive by a certain librarian becavʃe of the ʃtim addiction YOV were reʃponʃible for," he ʃpitʃ ovt.~ 06:37 RC: "Aah that's right. I wonder how she's handling that. No partner in the traditional sense to lean on. Just a 'moirail' who can't even be faithful." Scarlet smirks. "I wonder what happened, to make her flock to people who just use her." 06:37 GT: ~"Yov'd think ʃhe'd know better, conʃidering her conʃiderable experience with yov."~ 06:38 RC: "And yet, here we are. Libby torn between two paths, you torn between two paths, me with the power to fix it all, and you, sad little, infidelitous you." 06:39 GT: ~"Then fix it! Make all yovr little cheʃʃ pieceʃ fall into place! That'ʃ what yov deʃire, iʃ it not?"~ 06:40 RC: "I want you to want it, Ryspor. I want you to beg. And I want you to be sure." 07:00 GT: ~"I..." He pavʃeʃ, conflicted, then ʃhvtʃ hiʃ eyeʃ with a ʃenʃe of finality. "I do. I want it."~ 07:00 GT: ~"I'm begging yov. And I'm...I'm ʃvre."~ 07:01 RC: Scarlet nods. "Do me a favor then. Don't tell Libby I did this for you." 07:01 GT: ~"I don't plan to."~ 07:01 RC: She smiles and reaches into her bodice, pulling out a small liquid vial. "Drink up. I expect to see her quit moping soon." 07:03 GT: ~He takeʃ the vial, examining it a little, then ʃhvtʃ hiʃ eyeʃ and toʃʃeʃ it back before he can decide againʃt it.~ 07:03 RC: Scarlet nods. "It seems my work here is done. I'm going to go check after Rilset." She stands, straightening her jacket. "Congratulations, by the way." 07:04 GT: ~He nodʃ ʃilently, not meeting her eyeʃ.~ 07:05 RC: Scarlet leaves, humming happily as she does.